


Firbolg Cuddles

by Sheneya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual Caduceus Clay, F/F, F/M, Gen, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: It starts with little Luc.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Luc Brenatto & Yeza Brenatto & Nott | Veth Brenatto & Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Firbolg Cuddles

It started a few days after "The Incident".

Luc, tiny Halfing child had taken to curling up on his new Caduceus, his Firbolg friend, sometimes on his belly, sometimes up across his chest to sleep when it was bedtime, the others didn't blame him, perhaps Cad being the one to bring him back joined them in someway.

Veth and Yeza were not going to leave their child to sleep alone after the trauma they'd all just endured though, and luckily, being larger than normal, Firbolg's could fit more than one Halfling on their torsos, even fully grown ones, so by the end of the night, Caduceus Clay had two and a half Halflings sleeping on him.

The next night, he had two and a half Halflings on him, this time they'd kind of splayed across his chest and stomach the two older ones with their feet hanging over his sides a bit. And one worried Wizard sitting to one side, book in hand, hoping to keep his little Halfling friend and her family in his sights.

A few hours later Caduceus was woken suddenly by something gently roll into his side, if with a slightly pointed edge.

With a sigh he gently tugged the still open book that was digging into his ribs out of the softly snoring Caleb's hands and tucked it into the wizard's ever present book pouch, before settling back in and going to sleep again.

Jester and her mother quickly followed, the little blue Tiefling worried that all her friends she loved were being sad, and being a little sad and scared herself, and her mother worried about her daughter, and about the good people her daughter had introduced her to.

For all her exuberance, Jester knew when not to interfere, she nattered with Caleb, with Veth, with Yezza, Luc, Caduceus and with her mother Marion, but she always curled up on the other side, her mother cuddled with her, still stressed by the outside world, still trying to protect her daughter just like Veth was trying to protect her son.

The soft snuffling almost snores and the wiggle of horned heads getting comfortable was an unusual feeling the first time the two Tieflings fell asleep against Caduceus's side, but he got used to it quickly.

Fjord, perhaps because he never knew his own family, perhaps because he knew Jester needed her mother, or her mother needed her, chose to sit next to Caleb instead of alongside them, slightly away, but close enough that his presence was comfortable.

That didn't matter once sleep came, they always ended up rolled together and curled against Caduceus's side as they slept, sometimes Caleb ended up between sometimes Fjord, every time, Caduceus woke up enough to remove hard books, pommeled blades, other uncomfortable things before settling back in for sleep.

Beau and Yasha, never slept on Caduceus when they were together, near, sometimes, comfortably tangled together, not so close other times, he, understood where they went and why, but always as a hhm, good for them feeling, rather than any real interest in the process.

but when they took separate watch, it wasn't uncommon for the one who was on rest to cuddle in wherever they fit until they could go back to sleeping together, in their own little space.

Caduceus's life had certainly gotten strange since meeting The Nein he thought as he woke slightly again as someone moved. Luc was shifting so his hands were touch his mama and papa's faces, that was nice.

They were strange, perhaps he was also strange, But that was OK.

He went back to sleep.


End file.
